


The real story of Sherlock Holmes

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is gone.. <br/>John has trouble coping with what he feels <br/>So he writes it down <br/>He writes The real story about Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real story of Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes changed me in ways that you cant explain  
The short time i knew him   
Was the best time of my life   
He made me realize who i was   
He helped me in so many ways   
And now when he is gone   
I have decided to write the whole truth   
People need to know the truth   
You deserve that Sherlock   
And i don’t have anything else to do now   
When you are gone   
And i am the only one that misses you   
My heart aces of how much it hurts   
To be without you   
This is the real story about Sherlock Holmes


End file.
